Dear Diary
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: An entry from Dawn's diary - comments on current events that I kinda made up.....I'm not up to season 5 yet so bare with me. please R/R


Dear Diary,  
  
Just look at her. Who does she think she is? Oh, of course. Buffy the VAMPIRE SLAYER. She reduces people with fangs to the contents of Spike's ash-tray by poking them with a pointy stick, say, like a pencil. Big deal. Look at them, Giles and Mom are all over her - she just stopped Hellmouth from opening AGAIN. No big - it's not like she just stopped the world from ending or anything. She has good taste in friends. *That* I'll give her credit for. Willow and Tara are the coolest with all their awesome witch stuff.I don't think Mom approves though. I asked her would it be okay if I got Willow and Tara to teach me all the cool stuff they do together but she went quiet and Giles kinda blushed. When I asked Buffy, she said that Mom's generation weren't into that sorta stuff but she shut up when Anya informed me that Giles used to be a black arts, black magic, adolescent ticking time-bomb (to quote her) and his nickname is "Ripper". He even unleashed a demon of the not-so-friendly kind. I guess I wasn't supposed to know that because Buffy gave her the usual "Shut up now before I break you nose" look.  
I don't like Anya. She spends far too much time with Xander and hardly even lets him go the bathroom without her knowing. Oh well, I guess he has that affect on women - I could certainly understand why. He told me once how all the women in Sunnydale (including Mom!) were in love with him in one night - including a psycho-vamp called Drusilla. So what if it was only because of a spell, it would have happened anyway - after all, how anyone not like Xander? He's smart, cute, funny and so charitable. The only reasong he dates Anya is because he feels sorry for her (this is my theory), I mean being an ex-vengeance demon with an attitude like *that* can't do much good for her love-life.  
Buffy hasn't had much luck with guys either. I got the basic 411 from Willow and Xander. She fell in love with a good-guy vamp called Angel but something happened between them (they wouldn't tell me what) and he turned bad-guy. She killed him but he came back as a good-guy again. Anyway, as far as I can see, she's *totally* over him now. Then there was Scott, he dumped her in a matter of weeks. Ouch. And Parker was worse. Mr I'm-too-sexy-to-go-steady-but-will-you-sleep-with-me-anyway?. One night stand. Hit her like a ton of bricks. Then there was that little episode with Commando Boy, Riley. Her strong right arm or something like that anyway.They went steady for a long time and they were so totally into eachother, believe me, I know. I had to try and ignore their kissing and groping while I attempted to watch "10 Things I Hate About You". He was a nice guy, but he called me Kid and he wasn't especially nice to Buffy when they split.  
They're in there now. Buffy and her latest. I like this one, he doesn't tattle on me and he doesn't give me degrading petnames. He's all over her, and they are *so* totally into eachother it's beyond words. He's english, and he's too cool. Not as stiff with the upper-lip as Giles is sometimes and he can be very rebellious at times. He good with teenagers, he's never used my first name when talking directly to me. It's always Pet or Love or even Ducks. He has a whole load of names and titles. Mind you, I guess I would too if I almost had a bi-centennial and wierd hobby involving railroad spikes. He's not as old as Angel though - this one's a hundred and change. He says he's forgotten the exact number but I don't believe him. But he has cool names. Spike. I asked how he got it and he said he'd leave it to my imagination and the fact that he was a vampire. I'm not sure I *want* to know anymore, but I might look it up in one of Giles' books.  
I think there might be something starting between Mom and Giles. Freaky. I mean, aren't they a bit too old to be dating?  
Then of course, there's me. Dawn Summers. Just your average teenager leading a not-so-normal life. Wierd - Buffy was about my age when she started slaying. Okay, maybe she is kinda cool. But only a bit. I mean, she saved my ass when Harmony tried to kill us both and afterwards she didn't even tell Mom what happened. I guess she didn't want me to get into trouble for getting Anya hurt. Anyway, tea's on the table. Chinese takeaway - celebration for Buffy not getting killed. Another cool thing about my sister, whenever she doesn't die everyone comes round and we get to party. Oh, gotta go, Spike's calling me to the table. I only wish he wouldn't eat infront of me - gross.  
Love Dawn,  
XXX 


End file.
